Somewhere We Belong
by Karakuri Pierrot
Summary: One-shot. -Sequel to Shadow of the Day- Sometimes, we lose our place when someone leaves but it takes a long time to find a new one...


I would like to thank **a can of ponta **for encouraging me to write a sequel for _Shadow of the Day_. Thanks again!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own or even want to own Prince of Tennis. Got that?

Eh… - story

"Eh…" - talking

_Eh… - thoughts_

_**Eh… - song lyrics**_

* * *

_**(When this began)**_

_**I had nothing to say **_

_**And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me **_

_**(I was confused)**_

We cried again as I entered her room with the others. We always go here after every match and occasion in honor of her. She became our fuel to our fire than a burden in our hearts. I still visit her grave everyday, bringing fresh flowers there. I feel empty now that she's gone but I just hope that she's in a better place.

_**That I'm not the only person with these things in mind **_

_**(Inside of me) **_

_**But all the vacancy the words revealed **_

_**Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel **_

_**(Nothing to lose) **_

_**Just stuck, hollow and alone **_

_**And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own**_

_We just finished another match and we won. We still aim for the nationals like back in Junior High. I accepted that she's gone but I can't get rid of the feeling that I didn't know. Even Eiji didn't know and he was her best friend._

"We better go." A voice said, taking me out of my thoughts.

I nodded and left with the owner of the voice. We both were closest to her, so the fact not knowing why she did it, burdens us.

I, no we, feel hollow and alone, even when the two of us are together or with the others. She gave us a new light the past years and we thank her for that. We do our best not to dim the light she gave us.

_**I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real **_

_**I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long**_

_**(Erase all the pain till it's gone)**_

_**I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real**_

_**I wanna find something I've wanted all along **_

_**Somewhere I belong**_

No one but us ever knew Amira was cutting. We managed to stop her one time but she still continued it. She was at the bathroom at her room. We were hanging out at her house that time and we wanted to ask her about something.

No one but them ever knew I was cutting. They caught me one time at my room. I happened to leave the door open and they thought no one was inside but the lights were on.

"I want to get rid of this guilt and live normally again. It hurts to know that she's gone forever." I mumbled, looking at the sky.

"I know. It hurts me too." She said, placing her hand on top of mine.

_**And I've got nothing to say**_

_**I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face **_

_**(I was confused) **_

_**Looking everywhere only to find**_

_**That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind**_

_**(So what am I)**_

I became quieter ever since she died. It wasn't because I don't want to say anything, it's just because I've got nothing to say. I still stand strong even when inside I'm breaking. 4 months had already past and we four are still depressed but not noticeable. Eiji was starting on speaking up again as us three came back to our silent selves.

_**What do I have but negativity **_

'_**Cause I can't justify the way, everyone is looking at me **_

_**(Nothing to lose) **_

_**Nothing to gain, hollow and alone **_

_**And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own**_

One day while we were still at her room, we decided to tell them of what we knew, but just a small bit.

"She cut her self before?" One asked.

"Hai." She said.

"How did you two know?" Another asked.

"We caught her before she could do any damage." I said, not telling them that she's been doing it in a long span of time.

They looked at me but I can't read their looks as I was dwelling in my thoughts after noticing them staring at me.

_**I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real **_

_**I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long**_

_**(Erase all the pain till it's gone)**_

_**I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real**_

_**I wanna find something I've wanted all along **_

_**Somewhere I belong**_

The next week, I was at my usual place, the roof, but I'm not alone. Sakuno was there. She's the only one who understood what I felt. We've became closer in the span of two years ever since I came back to Japan for my second year. She got over her feelings while I was gone, she told me. She's just like me, she's crying silently and breaking inside.

"The bell is about to ring. Are you okay?" She asked.

I simply nodded. We stood up and went to class, ignoring the rumors about Sakuno and I. After practice, we went to the cemetery with fresh flowers. A few tears came out of our eyes as we knelt down in front of her grave. We feel so lost now. We have no one to go to, even if our friends are just there.

_**I will never know myself until I do this on my own**_

_**And I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed**_

_**I will never be anything till I break away from me**_

_**I will break away, I'll find myself today**_

3 years have past and we're currently in college. By chance, Sakuno got in the same university as me. We became stronger and had accepted the fact. The guilt is still there but not as severe as before. A few months before the seniors graduated, we broke away from everyone by transferring schools without a trace.

We separated ourselves from others and our families to start anew there. We still go to her house and her grave but we avoided our friends and other people we knew like a plague. We had each others back and helped each other out.

The deep scar in our hearts slowly healed, without the help of each other though because we know only we can heal our wounds and not just time and help. We understood ourselves more and more and also each other.

_**I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real **_

_**I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long**_

_**(Erase all the pain till it's gone)**_

_**I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real**_

_**I wanna find something I've wanted all along **_

_**Somewhere I belong**_

A few more years past, we chose to confront our friends. We met them at Kawamura's sushi restaurant.

"So, what made you two decide to talk to us after all this years?" Fuji said coldly.

_Did our actions and decisions affect them that much?_

His question was answered by silence. Then a phone rang, breaking the silence. It was Sakuno's phone. She excused herself then came back looking worried.

"Ryoma-kun…" She said, looking at the ground.

I nodded and stood up.

"Sorry but we have to go." I said.

"Gomen." We said and left before they can say anything else.

We arranged another meeting the next day. We were met by hurt and angry glances from some of them while a few of them gave us worried and curious glances.

"What made you two decide to talk to us now after all these years?" Fuji asked as cold as before.

His question was answered by silence once more.

"Well?" He asked, looking at us with a heated glare.

"Ano… W-we a-actually-" Sakuno said nervously but I stopped her.

"We wanted to start anew." I said.

A few murmurs were heard and looks were exchanged between their friends. A few questions were asked by everyone else.

"How did running away solve the problem?" Fuji asked, not really caring.

_Fuji, you better shut up._

"We didn't run away!" Sakuno said with tears on her eyes, completely hurt by Fuji's comments in their answers awhile ago.

Everyone fell silent as she started to sob on my chest. I glared at Fuji but stopped after he noticed it.

"You don't deserve this Sakuno-chan." I whispered to her as I weaved my fingers through her hair.

_You act strong in front of everyone while you're still hurting like me… _

I felt something wet go down my cheek then another. I noticed I was crying when a drop fell on my hand. I wiped of my tears.

"Sorry but we'll be going now." I said as I stood up, helping Sakuno up.

I took our bags and headed to the door.

"Sayonara minna." I said, not even daring to face them.

_**I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong**_

_**I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong**_

_**Somewhere I belong**_

I drove back to our apartment and laid her on her bed.

"It'll be okay. I promise I won't let him hurt you. We'll find somewhere we belong." I said, weaving my fingers through her hair again to comfort her.

"Hai…" She whispered.

_I promise we'll find somewhere we belong…_

I started to cry as well. I hugged her when she grasped the front of my shirt, sobbing.

_Somewhere we belong…_

* * *

Somewhere We Belong

A Ryoma Echizen & Sakuno Ryuuzaki One-Shot

Song: Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park

* * *

Review, Flame, Comment, Criticize and Complain. You decide.

Hope you like it!


End file.
